Special Effects and Bottled Water, ch.7,8 epilogue
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Cussing, and also the mushy scenes. Carries less humor than the others. Mimato, Taiora, Takari. They finally get to dance. Read it already.


READ ME:  
This Author's Note is being brought to you by dragonarielle----  
This is the last part of Special Effects and Bottled Water, in which everything is brought to a halt and Daisuke dies. Actually, no that doesn't happen, but don't flame on the couplings, cause man, its my story, remember? Thank you for taking that courtesy. Oh yeah, uh, sorry if I do a little character bashing. I really am sorry if you're offended by that, but it worked for my story, 'k..And another thing, in the first part of this miniseries I released, I said this takes place before Digimon02 does. Whoops, I meant after Digimon02 takes place...sorry for any confusion!!^_^  
  
There is no yaoi/yuri/hentai in this, but there is a lot of cussing and very romantic/sweet/awww type of nonsense in it. This contains perhaps the least amount of humor in this mini series, so be forewarned. It was at a dance, okay?! Sheesh, I had to put some mushy whatnot in it...  
Read on, whoever the heck you are.  
  
------------------  
Special Effects and Bottled Water, chapter 7,8 and epilogue (tahdah!)  
  
~chapter 7: why iori's life might seriously suck~  
  
Iori finally reached the gym door. Inside there were people dancing to music and a few lights flickering here and there. 'Whew, made it,' Iori thought. He stumbled forward slightly as somebody bumped into him from behind.  
  
"Hey!" Iori said sharply. "Watch it!"  
  
"Like, sorry," a high-pitched, fake sounding voice slurred. Iori recognized the voice and spun around.  
  
"Miyako!" he cried, then gawked. Mimi was kneeing Miyako in the stomach. Miyako held Mimi by the hair and was punching Mimi's shoulder viciously with the other hand. They were shouting obscenities at each other. Iori sighed in a "why-me" sort of way. He rushed forward and grabbed Miyako by the arm and as gently as possible, pulled her away from the other girl. Mimi lunged forward almost immediately, but Iori caught her in his other arm, cursing himself for being so careless. Iori had not expected Mimi to try and strike Miyako back.   
  
"Stop," Iori demanded, almost imperiously. He caught himself, and kept the two girls in their places with his arms. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Her! Was her it," Mimi slurred. Iori groaned.  
  
"Damn water," Iori muttered as he glanced at Miyako expectantly. "What's your excuse?"  
  
"Huh?" Miyako asked in a wavery voice. Her knees buckled and she collapsed against Iori. Iori felt himself sag under the weight. Mimi looked over at Miyako nervously.  
  
"She's okay right gonna be?" Mimi asked, closing her eyes. "Take I think nap a I'll." With that, Mimi also collapsed against Iori. Iori's own knees bent under the weight.  
  
"My life sucks," Iori said to no one particular. "Dammit! TK? Daisuke? Matt? Joe? *sigh* I'm gonna regret this...Tai? Izzy?" Iori sighed again. "See, I knew I shouldn't have come..."  
  
Meanwhile, TK had finally caught up with Kari. She was standing at the main entrance to the school, the one that lead to the long, dark hallway. "Kari," TK said breathlessly. "Kari?" She simply turned away from him. "Kari, please talk to me," TK begged. "Please, God, Kari, I'll even grovel for you....Kari? Please?"  
  
Kari turned to him. She was about to cry, but she blinked back the tears. She cursed herself for not thinking how bad TK must have felt. "TK?" she asked. "TK, I'm sorry..." she faltered slightly as TK gently cupped her chin.  
  
"What? Kari, no, I should apologize. Its just that when I saw Daisuke doing that to you-I, well I-um, I just kind of-felt, well, what I mean is--Kari..." TK stammered. He couldn't concentrate on his words because Kari was looking at him. Directly in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful and perfect; they shone with forgiveness, light...and love....  
  
"TK," Kari reached up and put a hand over TK's, the one that cupped her chin ever-so-gently.  
  
"I didn't want Daisuke to have you," TK said quietly, looking down. "Because I-I...Kari, because I want you. Kari, you're perfect. I used to wonder why, why whenever I saw anyone flirting with you or talking about you like Jay and Myron-or doing what Daisuke did to you-that I just felt my heart break, just a little at a time. I know why, now, though, Kari. Everything about you-your hair, your eyes, your skin. Your smile, how you always think of others, how you treat people, everything...Kari, I love everything about you...and most of all....  
  
"I love you."  
  
TK took a deep breath. He looked up again. Kari was still looking deeply into his eyes. A single tear, fell out of her eye and began to slowly travel down her cheek. 'Tears of sadness, unhappiness,' thought TK, a bit unhappy himself.  
  
"No," Kari said, as if reading his mind. She smiled at him. "Tears of joy...and love." Kari lifted herself up and very softly kissed an astonished TK on the lips. She leaned back and smiled at him again. "I love you too, TK, with all my heart, and all my soul."  
  
TK broke into a huge grin. Kari flushed a bit, and felt more tears fall down her cheek. She felt TK's arms slide slowly around her, bringing her even closer. He kissed away the few happy tears she had, then bent down and kissed her lips. As his kiss deepened, Kari slipped her arms around TK's neck and began to kiss back. Their kiss ended and they parted. TK rested his forehead against Sari's and they rocked back and forth slowly. Kari loved him so much, she savored every moment that he held her like this, so close, full of trust and love. His trust, his love. As he gripped her even tighter, Kari thought of her love and her trust that she gave to him and smiled.  
  
They broke apart, and, hand in hand, went back in the gym to find Daisuke and the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Iori had managed forward a few feet, but had promptly tripped over a lifeless body on the floor. Iori groaned when he saw who it was. "Soar!" Iori whined to the body. Just then, he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. "Augh!" When he saw who it was, Iori immediately smacked the side of the boy's head. "You baka! What the hell were you trying to do, gimme a heartattack?"  
  
"Sorry?" Matt offered sheepishly. He lifted up Sora, who was just coming to.  
  
"Matt?!" Sora exclaimed. "Ooh, my head hurts..." Matt supported her up.   
  
"How about some punch or something?" Matt asked.  
  
"That'd be great, I think," replied Sora with a slight smile. "Have you seen Tai?"  
  
Tai! Iori almost dropped Mimi and Miyako again. He had forgotten Tai! Quickly, he dragged the two girls off to the nurses office. He flicked the outside master lock on the door and ran down the hallway to the lab, hoping that no one would unlock the master lock to the nurses office before he returned. Especially *gulp* Nurse Niagra...  
  
~chapter eight:finding each other again (a cheesy title if I've ever heard one)~  
  
TK and Kari were still searching for Daisuke. "Hey, Kari?" TK asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think I found him." TK pointed shakily to what obviously appeared to be Daisuke on the floor of the gym, a speaker on one of his legs. He moaned in pain.  
  
"Help..." Daisuke moaned. He grabbed his leg suddenly. "Owww.... I never meant to be evil...I'm sorry Kari, I'm sorry TK-OWW! Please *gaspgroancoughcoughgulp* help *OW* me! Get it off of *oww, it hurts* me..."  
  
"Oh, man," TK grumbled. He bent down and tried to push the speaker off.  
  
"OW!" Daisuke yelled in pain.  
  
Kari got up and lifted up the speaker slowly with TK. When it reached its upright position, the two bent down and pulled Daisuke up. They helped him limp to the hallway, and Kari inspected Daisuke's leg, while TK ran off to get some ice.  
  
When TK returned, Kari announced that Daisuke had a few scratches and a small cut, plus a sprained knee. "All in all, the damage shouldn't be that bad," Kari told them, for a minute there sounding like Joe. Daisuke held the ice to his leg and smiled in relief.  
  
"Look, Kari, I really am sorry for how I treated you guys earlier, especially you Kari. And TK, I didn't mean for you and Kari to end up fighting-okay, maybe I did, but that's not the point. I understand that you two really like each other, and although I am a bit disappointed myself, I'll respect that." Daisuke glanced from TK to Kari.  
  
"Accepted," TK said, smiling down at the boy.  
  
"Forgiven," Kari said, shooting him a friendly smile as well.  
  
Iori unlocked the lab door. He found Tai sitting on a lab table in the dark, head in his hands. "Tai, man, you okay?"  
  
"Fine," Tai answered. "Just wracking my head. I really need to get to Sora and apologize for how I treated her...Its just that I love her so much, Iori, man, please...please let me go out there now. I'm fine."  
  
For the first time in a while, Iori smiled. He understood a bit better now. "Yes, Tai, you can. Sora's been looking for you, I think she'll be happy to finally see you again." He and Tai left the lab without another word.  
  
Miyako groaned, and sat up. She was lying on a cot. "Good!" someone yelled. Izzy? "Miyako, remember the catwalk? And how you and Sora had to get down because too many sparks were flying off the wires? I fixed that, and I need you to go up there with me and Joe. We need to fix the lights...Miyako? You okay?"  
  
Miyako sighed. "I'm fine, Izzy. Just a little, well, confused...and okay, winded. But come on, lets try and get this thing done. Damn, I cant wait to get home." Izzy laughed.  
  
"That's Miyako, for you. Come on, girl, lets show them what being special effects supervisors are all about." The two left for they gym. They passed Matt and Sora.  
  
Sora sat down on a cot, and Matt slowly ventured in. He almost fainted when he saw the other girl on the cot. "Is that...?"  
  
Sora smiled tiredly and nodded. "Yes, Matt it is Mimi," she said quietly. "And when she wakes up, I know you two have something to discuss....?"  
  
"As with you and Tai?" Matt asked with a slight smile. "And, yes, I think we do. You don't have to leave." Matt went over to Mimi and sat by her on the cot. He gently stroked her hair. "Mimi, I love you," he murmured softly. He bent down and gently kissed her cheek. "Come on, Mimi, I know you're strong...wake up, Mimi." He kissed her again, this time on the lips.  
  
Mimi felt a wonderful sensation go through her when something touched her lips. She jerked to an upright position almost immediately. She saw the deep, smiling blue eyes in front of her, and recognized them immediately. Mimi leaned forward a bit and passionately kissed the boy, circling her arms around his neck. She breathed in his familiar scent as he kissed her back and pulled her closer.  
  
This was her Matt Ishida . Hers.   
  
They broke apart, panting. "My Matt," Mimi said softly kissing his cheek again. There were tears brimming out of his eyes. "Matt, I love you," she breathed as they kissed deeply again. "God, I missed you so damn much...I love you." Matt smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
The love was exploding throughout Matt. No other words had to be said, nothing else in the whole world mattered more right now than...this. "My Mimi, my perfect, beautiful, Mimi," Matt said shyly. They kissed again, and when they were done, Matt stood up, bringing Mimi with him. "Would you like to dance, Princess Mimi?" Mimi laughed slightly and kissed Matt on the cheek as he led her out of the nurses office. Just as Sora heard the dj announce that for the last 20 minutes or so of the dance, there would be slow songs, and only slow songs.  
  
Perfect for them, Sora thought. I don't have anyone. She felt the tears overflow from her eyes. I wish Tai could be mine. Sora bent down, holding her head in her hands, crying softly. Crying bitter tears of defeat.   
  
Tai and Iori were dashing down the hallway. Iori had noticed the Nurse's office door was open, and the two went in. Miyako and Mimi were gone, and instead, Sora sat on one of the cots, crying bitterly, but softly. Iori froze, but Tai went on ahead anyway. He sat next to Sora, not making a sound. Iori was still frozen in the doorway. He leaned to one side with slight interest. The silence in the room was strangely eerie.  
  
Tai saw Sora crying, and immediately knew why. It was him, he was the reason for her pain. Again and again and again. He suddenly felt a burst of courage, and he slid his arm onto her shaking shoulders. He felt so angry inside. Pain was added to him when Sora had it. She was just so perfect. And beautiful, sweet and kind. She wasn't like every girl. She loved who she was, and she loved everyone else for who they were. Tai knew he could be complete idiot sometimes, but she still loved hanging out with him, playing soccer with him, or just talking to him. Tai felt so...privileged to be her best friend. Sora smiled a lot, and she was easy to talk to. She loved sports and playing jokes. She had a less tomboyish side, too. Sora loved flowers. She loved arranging them. Sora was so special, Tai just couldn't understand how she had ever even liked him. He had liked her too, but he was too much of a moron to admit to himself, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Tai left his arm on her shoulder. With his free arm, he began to stroke Sora's beautiful auburn hair. "Shah," Tai murmured very softly. "It'll be okay, Sora. I promise. And I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to hurt you, I could never do that to you intentionally, Sora..." Tai felt his heart ache as Sora began to shudder from crying so much. He swallowed hard and pulled her closer. "Sora, please, Sora, please look at me."  
  
Sora lifted her face. Her cheeks were tear-streaked and flushed. Tai smiled painfully at her and stroked her cheeks, gently wiping away the tears. She looked at his softened features and smiled slightly. "Sorry-sorry for what, Tai?" Sora asked him in a low voice.  
  
"For treating you so horribly," Tai replied without hesitation. "For acting rude and self-centered and clueless. I was a moron and a jerk and an idiot. For my stupidity, foolishness, and rudeness. But most of all for refusing to tell you how I felt because of my shame." Tai looked down quite suddenly. "I was afraid the others would make fun of me, and that you would laugh at me. I've never felt this way about anybody before, and I guess I was just a little scared. Sora, I'm sorry. That might not even cut it. But, just let the record show that with all my heart, soul, spirit and mind, I am sorry for what I did.  
  
"Also let the record show that I was-am-in love with you. Sora, I love you."  
  
Sora felt more tears slide down her cheeks. She wanted to jump up and scream. She loved Tai, sure he could be a total baka every now and then, but that simply added to his charm. She put her index finger at the base of his chin, and lifted up his head. He looked away from her. "Tai, look at me," Sora ordered, and he obediently did so. "Tai, its perfectly normal to be afraid of something like that. And your apology is, wholeheartedly, accepted." With that, Sora held Tai's face in her palms and gave him a long, passionate kiss.  
  
Tai was shocked. Her kiss warmed his cold self, from head to toe. He wasn't that shocked so that he didn't kiss back, however. Soon the two were locked in a passionate kiss, her palms still on his cheeks, and his arms encircling her slim waist. They finally broke free, and Sora moved to lay her head down on Tai's shoulder. She stopped.  
  
"Tai, I love you too," she said. She kissed his ear and laid her head on his shoulder. Sora felt Tai's hand immediately shoot up to stroke her hair. The other arm pulled her closer, until she was sitting on his lap. She leaned back and gently nuzzled his neck, relishing in his warmth, love and comfort. She felt a shiver shoot down her back as Tai softly kissed her neck.  
  
"Sora, God, I love you...you're perfect...I almost don't deserve you," Tai murmured. They kissed again, this time softly. Sora moved her head back down to Tai's shoulder, giving him gentle butterfly kisses as she brushed her thick eyelashes against his cheek. It sent a shiver down Tai. "Almost," Tai repeated. Sora broke free from him and grinned. The two resumed their embrace, and also began to slowly rock back and forth.  
  
Iori watched this entire scene. He felt tears appear from his eyes. Love his beautiful, Iori thought, beautiful, unexplainable, wonderful, perfect, heavenly and inexplicable. Then Iori used his left hand to smack his own forehead. "Shut up and don't be such a sap," Iori said to himself, and smacked himself again, just to add measure.  
  
Seeing Sora and Tai so close like this showed Iori how amazing love really is. Iori took out a notebook and began to write a few cheesy thoughts about love as viewed by a mere spectator.  
  
Two by two.  
  
They fall in love.  
  
There is a watchful eye.  
  
They feel careless and fearless.  
  
They are bungee jumping from the highest tower.  
  
Yet they feel the ultimate peace, safety, security.  
  
Their love for one another sustains them both.  
  
Their love will reign.  
  
There is a watchful eye.  
  
This eye watches this beautiful miracle.  
  
This eye begins to understand love.  
  
This eye can't wait to fall in love.  
  
(a/n: Sorry, that was the cheesiest thing you have ever read, no? I thought so. Hey, it was late at night and we were out of coffee! Yeesh.)  
  
Suddenly Iori stopped and turned around. He walked to the gym. It was completely empty. Well except for Joe at the turntables. Miyako and Izzy bent over at the sound board. Daisuke, sitting on the stage, holding an ice pack to one of his legs. TK and Kari sitting in two chairs by the turntables, holding hands. Mimi and Matt, slowly rocking back and forth to the silence in the air. Iori smiled.  
  
The dance had ended, and all the kids, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, TK, Kari, Daisuke, Izzy, Joe, Miyako, and Iori himself would be at the school promptly the next day to clean up.  
Iori leaned back and announce, "Hey, the dance just ended. But maybe Joe will spin us some stuff. Comeon." The couple on the cot looked at each other and smiled widely. Hand in hand, they got up and strode with Iori back to the peacefully quiet gym.  
  
~epilogue: finally, we get to dance! (it being a dance and all)~  
  
"You know what?" Miyako tuned to Izzy, who was leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah?" Izzy asked. He was looking up at the ceiling. He was mad 'cause he didn't get to do the 'Japanese Firework' show he had worked like crazy to finish for over 5 moths. Quite frankly, Izzy was trying not to cry. All that wasted work, Izzy thought aimlessly. I could have been hacking into somebody's computer, but noooooo, I just had to complete the work on that stupid 'Firework' show. Izzy could just kick himself. He can't believe he didn't think of the possibility that the outlets would take this dance as a major beating and simply explode on them. It had not entered his head until an hour or so ago.  
  
"Youshouldn'tdothatwithyourchairyou'regonnafall," Miyako said quickly. She could tell by the troubled look in his eyes that he was obsessing a bit over the much overworked 'Firework' show.  
  
Izzy only looked at her strangely. WTF?! Izzy thought. He sat up so his chair wasn't leaning back. "Sorry," Izzy answered, his eyes downcast.  
  
"Izzy, I know you're mad about the fireworks so lets just do it now," Miyako blurted out. Now she could just kick herself. "Besides there always next dance. And by then, we can make it much better, and we'll think of everything next time..." her voice faltered.  
  
Izzy looked at her again. The he jumped up ecstatically. He grabbed Miyako's arms and swung her around happily. "YOU ARE A GENIUS, MIYAKO, THATS PERFECT!!!" Izzy screeched. He dropped Miyako on the floor and went right back to work on the sound board. Miyako got off the floor, rubbing her sore ass.   
  
"Well, thank you very much," Miyako said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. "You aren't thinking of doing that without me, are you?" she asked, leaping to his side.  
  
"Of course not," replied Izzy, startled. Giving her a smirk, he added,"Just cause I like havin someone to boss around, and besides, I need someone to do all the life endangering things..." Miyako smacked him upside the head.  
  
"You baka," Miyako grumbled. Izzy laughed loudly and continued to work at the lights.  
  
Mimi smiled softly. She was in Matt's arms. She wanted to be like this forever. She loved matt so much. She gripped him tighter just thinking of letting him go again.  
  
Matt breathed in the soft, refreshing scent of Mimi's hair. He felt her embrace him tighter, and he returned the favor. Matt pulled Mimi closer, and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Mimi Tachikawa, I love you." He pushed Mimi's head back down on his shoulder and continued to lovingly stroke her perfect, long hair.  
  
Mimi leaned back up. She loved having him there like that again. So close to her. He gave her a sly smile. Mimi could see past that. She saw the sweet, sensitive, touching guy that Matt was inside. Full of understanding, friendship, of honesty and love.   
  
Mimi kissed Matt.   
  
Matt deepened their already deep kiss. They broke apart and rested their foreheads on each others. They continued to slowly dance, to no music.   
  
Until...  
  
"Hmmm," Joe murmured. He pushed a button on one of the turntables.  
  
The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
  
Never revealing their depth.  
  
Tk turned to Kari and held his hand out. "Dance with me, love," TK said, bowing. Kari giggled.  
  
"Of course, love," Kari replied. TK's eyes widened at her words. He led her to the dance area and took her into his arms. They rocked back and forth ever so slowly.  
  
Daisuke watched them with a slight smile.  
  
Izzy and Miyako were still bent over the sound board.   
  
Iori was taking pictures.  
  
Joe was leafing through the albums behind the table.  
  
Tai turned to Sora. He hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground. He put her down and they walked, wordless, to the dance floor. Sora smiled peacefully as she laid her head on Tai's shoulder. Tai laid his head ontop of hers. They rocked back and forth rhythmically, listening to the words.  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.  
  
I'll be your crying shoulder  
  
I'll be love suicide  
  
I'll be better when I'm older  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life...  
  
The song continued as Miyako carefully dimmed the lights. She made sure not to disturb the couples as she did it. She tiptoed back to Izzy. "All set?" she whispered.  
  
"Operation Japanese Fireworks status: all systems go," Izzy replied in a fake-serious voice. But really, he was about to explode from the excitement. "Hit the lasers, woman."  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes, but her fingers found their way to the button anyway. The lasers came on in a flash of vibrant color. Daisuke looked up in awe. Miyako grinned. These weren't the Japanese Fireworks, but they definitely left everyone unprepared for them.  
  
Joe fiddled around. As soon as Edwin McCain was done, he pressed another button on another turntable.  
  
I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile as you are sleeping  
  
Tai looked at Sora's beautiful eyes with a playful look. Sora stared teasingly back at his chocolate-colored ones. She ran her hands through his hair lovingly. "I love you, Tai," Sora said, before kissing Tai full in the mouth.  
  
"Why, thank you, Ms. Takenouchi. I love you too." Tai grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her again. And again and again and again. Tai could still hardly believe his luck. He kissed her lips, her cheek, her forehead, her nose, her chin, her neck, then back up to her lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you," Tai whispered, still not beings able to say it enough. Sora smiled and repeated his words in his ear.  
  
"And I love you I love you I love you, too, Tai." They kissed again, and resumed dancing.   
  
  
Kari broke away from TK's strong embrace. He looked at her questioningly. "I love you, TK," Kari told him. "You know that. But, please, just let me do another friend a favor, okay? Just this once." She smiled at him, and all at once, TK understood. He nodded and kissed Kari on the lips.  
  
"I love you too, Kari. My angel." TK smiled at her. Kari tip-toed and kissed his forehead. TK waited patiently in a chair as Kari walked up to Daisuke, who was still spellbound by the beginnings of Izzy and Miyako's light show.  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
"Daisuke?" Kari asked softly.  
  
"Kari?!" Daisuke said, startled. "Um, yeah?"  
  
"Well, how about a friendly dance? You know, just between two good friends?" Kari smiled warmly at him.  
  
Man, after all I did, she still stays nice? Daisuke thought in wonder. TK's pretty lucky. "Between friends, yeah. Just friends," Daisuke added quickly. "I wont make anything out of it, I promise." Daisuke dropped the ice and took Kari into his arms. He held her close, but not too close, because he saw TK watching them out of the corner of his eye. Yeah, I guess Kari's lucky too, Daisuke thought. They deserve each other. And there will be someone out there for me, one day...  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby   
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing...  
  
Mimi closed her eyes and pressed closer to Matt as Aerosmith ended. Matt only smiled and held her closer. Mimi still couldn't believe she and Matt could still be this close, after all this time. She felt Matt's hands rub her back gently, and felt his smooth, warm lips kiss the top of head. She sighed in ecstasy. She looked up and brushed her lips against Matts lightly. "I love you," Mimi said, before kissing him again. His lips were so sweet and smooth, Mimi couldn't get enough of them. She went farther into heaven as Matt began to kiss her back.   
  
"I love you too, Mimi," Matt told her. He kissed her neck and her ears and her flushed cheeks. He kissed her forehead, then went back to kissing her lips. Mimi smiled again as they broke apart. I'm finally glad I found love again, Mimi thought. And this time, its real love. Oh God, thank you for this...thank you for Matt and his love. And as if Joe was reading her mind from the turntables...  
  
I would give up everything  
  
Before I separate myself from you  
  
After so much suffering  
  
I finally found a man that's true...  
  
Kari and Daisuke parted when Mariah Carey came on. "TK is very lucky," Daisuke told her, "but I respect that."  
  
"You're a good guy, Daisuke, and someday there's be someone out there that you deserve," Kari said. She lightly gave him a kiss on the cheek, then Daisuke sat back on the stage, and Kari and TK went back to dancing.  
  
TK felt so damn lucky. He smiled at Kari. He took her into his arms and kissed her long and hard on the lips. Kari even kissed back gladly. They returned together to the dance floor, smiling at each other.  
  
Tai now held Sora from behind. He took a deep breath of her flower-scented hair and smiled to himself. He kissed the top of her head.   
  
Just then Sora opened her eyes. Yep, this had to be a dream. Tai had his arms around her from behind, and her own arms rested over his. Sora leaned her head back. Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream, after all. Just then she looked up. And widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
Tai felt Sora's muscles tense and frowned. What the...He was about ask her what was wrong, when he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Daisuke was standing on the stage again, looking up at the ceiling with awe. "Damn...."  
  
Joe was startled by what he saw on the ceiling. He pressed a button, which just so happened to be the wrong one.  
  
Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road...  
  
Iori looked up at the ceiling. He dropped his camera. "Shit, no wonder the outlets exploded," Iori muttered, eyebrows raised in astonishment.  
  
"Mimi, look," Matt said softly. Mimi broke free of his grip and followed his eyes to the ceiling.  
  
"Its so beautiful..." Mimi murmured. Matt lifted her up a bit.  
  
"Just like you," Matt suggested playfully. Mimi poked him lightly.  
  
"That was cheesy, but somewhat like a compliment," Mimi told him. She still held her gaze upwards. "Amazing...."  
  
"Like you?" Matt said again, then wrapped his arms around Mimi.  
  
"Yes, like me," Mimi replied, with a slight smile. The couple kissed in the darkness, then rested back against each other to enjoy the show.  
  
TK and Kari just froze, mid kiss, and stared upwards. Knocking their chins together in the process. "Ow," Kari yelped, as quietly as possible. Ignoring the pain she kept her gaze settled on the swirling lights above her. "Fireworks," she said suddenly.  
  
"Yeah, " TK breathed. He pulled Kari in protectively as the two gazed up in the 'sky.' Tai paused kissing Sora to look at the couple.  
  
They almost looked like they did when they first reached the Digiworld. So full of innocence, light, hope, childish and loving.  
  
Tai shrugged it off and continued to kiss Sora lovingly. He wasn't, of course, aware that Joe was thinking the same thing about Tai and Sora themselves.  
  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
  
Its not a question, but a lesson learned in time...  
  
Izzy and Miyako looked at each other and smacked fists. Then they both stopped. Shrugging simultaneously, they threw their arms around each other in a light, friendly hug. Then they both leaned back in their chairs.  
  
"Miyako, theres always next dance, right?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah, by then we'll have it all perfected," Miyako answered.  
  
"Prodigious," Izzy blurted, then covered his mouth with his hand. "Terribly sorry."  
  
Miyako rolled her eyes. "Izzy, shut up and watch the Fireworks." She leaned forward and flipped a few switches.  
  
The ceiling was bathed in a dark blue-violet light. The entire ceiling. It was splattered with laser lights that automatically turned to make the flickering lights look like Fireworks. There were even realistic sound effects as well, courtesy of Izzy and Miyako. Some of the fireworks were normal, but in some of them...shapes appeared. They were different for everyone.  
  
Matt saw Gabumon and himself. He was playing the harmonica.  
  
Mimi saw Palmon, and began to cry softly.  
  
Joe saw Gomamon and promptly began sneezing like crazy.  
  
Sora saw Biyomon and her in a tree, the last day they had in the Digiworld.  
  
Tai saw a juicy steak.......and Agumon warp-digivolving for the first time, of course.  
  
Kari saw Gatomon, and smiled in happiness.  
  
TK saw Patamon, his eternal friend, mentor and playmate.  
  
Daisuke saw Buimon. Daisuke cried.  
  
Miyako saw Hawkmon and herself, and smiled in appreciation.  
  
Izzy saw Tentomon and himself, in front of his laptop. Their first time in the Digiworld. Best friends forever.  
  
Iori saw Armadillomon...and an image of what looked like his father. Tears of remembrance slid down his cheeks.  
  
The fireworks began to look more and more real. They finally became 3-D, courtesy of Izzy and Miyako once again.  
  
That very evening, 11 children saw their past and smiled. Inside their past selves, they saw some of their present selves shining through.  
  
Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Izzy Izumi, TK Takaishi, Joe Kido, Kari Kamiya, Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inuoe and Iori [last name here] were all hit with the unconditional love their Digimon had for them.  
  
Its something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
  
Hang them on the shelf in good health and good time...  
  
Smiles danced on the face of the three couples as they danced under the 'fireworks.' They were enchanted by the realistic lasers...and by each other.  
  
Izzy glanced up at the ceiling/sky, smiling. Wiping away tears, Izzy stood up. And promptly tripped over something on the floor. "Huh?" Izzy bent down.  
  
It was a canvas backpack.   
  
Izzy glanced around. He opened it. Another camera, film, a notebook, pens, a flashlight, headset walkie talkies, and...huh? A plastic bottle of water. Izzy, curious, opened up the water bottle and poured the liquid into his hand.  
  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
  
For what it was worth it was worth all the while  
  
Its something unpredictable but in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
The liquid was much thicker than water would be. Izzy grinned. It was coming together. This water bottle was Joe's. The one that had messed up most of the evening.  
  
Well, that, and his and Miyako's lack of backup plans.  
  
But anyway, Izzy thought, What should do with it? Izzy grinned. Hey, why would Joe even miss it?  
  
Its something unpredictable and in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life....  
  
Matt and Mimi shared a passionate kiss. They danced some more.  
  
Tai and Sora also kissed deeply, then continued to hold each other.  
  
TK and Kari kept their arms around each other, but lightly kissed and continued sharing their precious firework memories.  
  
Daisuke smiled at the image of Buimon waving to him.  
  
Iori laughed as he saw his friends, having the times of their lives. He looked up to see the image of his father smiling proudly down at him.  
  
Miyako was inspecting something on the sound board. But she still smiled at Hawkmon's memory.  
  
Joe was still sneezing, but also saying a silent prayer for his best friend, one of the amazing creatures he had ever met, Gomamon. Loyal, loving, kind, and funny.   
  
Izzy took on last look around. Still holding the bottle of water, Izzy walked over to his own bag and dropped it in. He took something else out.  
  
Giving the image of Tentomon one last smile, Izzy opened his trademark object, his old Pineapple laptop.  
  
Its something unpredictable, but in the end is right  
  
I hope you had the time of your life  
  
I hope you had the time of your life.  
  
~end:hahaha, thats the end~  
  
Wahoooo!! I finished!!!  
  
I don't own Digimon.  
  
The first song was Edwin McCain's "I'll Be," one of my favorite songs (I know its old, but still.)  
  
The next song was "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing," a song the dj played at one of my first dances.  
  
The song after that was "Thank God I Found You," for which I credit Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees.  
  
The last song was "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" by GreenDay.  
  
they are old songs, but I they mean something to me, so don't flame cause of it. I don't own any of them.  
  
I did write Iori's cheesy thoughts. About the eye and falling in love and stuff, which SUCKED.  
  
Sorry about character bashings, character couplings, language, etc etc and other shtuffs that you found offensive. terribly sorry.  
  
Please review this because it was my first try at a romantic-type of story, and I really want to know what people think! I take criticism very well...  
  
i'll have some humor stories coming out, and also an Izzy/Mimi songfic, Tai/Sora songfic, Matt/Mimi songfic and other Digimon fanfics coming out soon.  
~the REAL end~ 


End file.
